Tictoc
Tictoc is a Matoran of Time and a recurring character in comic series by Ziko, namely =D Comics. He is often used as a background character. History Not all of this is actually in any comics. Tictoc was originally enrolled in Tintimo's science course at a school. Immediately, their two personalities clashed. Tintimo's down-to-Earth, dry teacher personality, and Tictoc's fun-loving prankster personality. Tictoc then began to play jokes on Tintimo. And people liked it. So Tictoc continued, leading to a wall of dislike between the two of them. =D Comics Tictoc was first seen in the first comic, asking Tintimo for explosives. Tintimo refused, saddening Tictoc, who was going to use them for some sort of prank. Later Tictoc sabotages one of Tintimo's PowerPoint presentations on elements. He changes the elements to the names of people, such as Bannanium Kothride. He doesn't have many prominent roles after that, mostly appearing as a background character, such as when everyone is locked out of the =D Building. He is later beat up by Tintimo when he thinks that Tictoc stole his chemistry set. Tropical Comics In Tropical Comics, Tictoc was part of the group of Ziko's friends who were stranded on Laciport Isle. He lands on Ziko when he first is blasted onto the island. He is later the first victim of the Komau-Wearing Character, before being sent to the alternate dimension with the others. After this, his role diminishes, and it is presumed that he returned to BZ-Metru with the others. =D Comics Again Tictoc has had few major roles in =D Comics Again. At one point, he went downtown with Kothra, and later told him off for trying to speak French. He was interviewed by Mein as well, telling prospective comic makers to anti-alias everything. He then does an interpretive dance, lowering the ratings for Ziko's comics. Other Appearences What Just Happened Tictoc is a character in Kazi the Matoran's What Just Happened MAS. He was chosen by Ziko as the character for him to use, as all of the authors get to have one of their characters in the comics. He didn't recieve any particular development in this series. He did want to save Jiigoo along with the others, and he is often teleported around with Ziko. He was last seen being sucked underwater with the others. Cameos Tictoc has also appeared in Boredom Inc and The Platform as a background character. Strangely, Ziko didn't ask for Tictoc to be in Boredom Inc., but he happened to be in Ziko's spritesheet at the time. In the Platform comic, he is standing on a walk in the background, though he is mostly obscured by text. Personality Tictoc is a trickster. He enjoys playing practical jokes, but generally knows where to draw the line. He may change where the line is for Tintimo, though. Powers Tictoc has weak time powers due to his mask and element. He does not use them very often. While not technically a power, Tictoc is very stealthy. Category:Comic Characters